ParentTeacher Conference
by Miyosha
Summary: Oneshot : A short scene of what happens when Nozomu forgets about the Parent Teacher conference.


Nozomu Itoshiki, also known as the curious Mr. Despair, entered the homeroom class by slamming the sliding door away. The sound caused the students to sit up on end at their desks while the numerous amounts of parents in the back stared curiously in shock. Unfazed by the attention, Nozomu made his way to the podium in front, setting down his bag before he clutched each side of the podium in pending silence. The air in the classroom was tense as they all waited for the teacher who seemed unusually quiet for his nature. On the dark green chalkboard behind him were the simple words, "Parent-Teacher Conference".

Nozomu peered through his glasses to the housewives and unemployed fathers standing in the back of the class, until he raised a brow.

"…Who are you people?"

The parents gawked in sheer horror, the "class rep" girl taking this moment to stand tall, eyes set on the teacher impatiently.

"Sensei! It's Parent-Teacher day! How could you have forgotten!?"

A pair of housewives drew close to each other in a whisper, "Oh my, how terrible for her to speak like that!"

"Well the teacher does seem a little…well…"

They were interrupted by the sound of the teacher's hand slamming down onto the podium, his long hair hiding his eyes as he raised his chin high, "And that is exactly why I have not remembered! This mandatory quality in society to remember important meetings has rotted the brains of thousands! No! Millions! Just think of those hard working business-men in the office. Working to climb the social ladder of success that will become meaningless in its allusion because of big business! With all their schedules and deadlines to complete a project, and for what?! For advancement? No! It becomes something simply to do! It holds no importance at all! It's just some excuse for work!"

"Sensei!" A boy rose his hand first before standing.

"Ah…yes?"

"I know what you mean!"

"Oh, then please share."

"It may be the same with students. Near the winter, everyone wants to stay in home and not do anything but to watch T.V, especially before Christmas! But just before the winter break arrives, we're given so much homework! Let alone study for the tests when we come back. It's as though student's are just given work for the simple action of working!"

"Ah! A very good example!"

The parents by now couldn't help but leave their mouths open in shock. What kind of lesson was this?!

"Sensei!" The "class rep" girl raised her hand once more and stood. "But working ensures the advancement of society! Even if it's a little project, it will progress the workplace or in education!"

Nozomu stepped back, holding an arm as if to block away this girl as if she were to leap out and eat him. "That's it! That is exactly the behavior the keeps this awful society in the gutter! Where did you learn such things?!" With a gasp, the room seemed to darken as the teacher looked three ways dramatically before shouting out, "I'm in despair! The hamster wheel of useless work has left me in despair!!"

"Hamster wheel?" someone muttered curiously.

"Yes! It's all **their** fault!!" Nozomu shouted, pointing an accusing finger back to the parents, who in turn, straightened their backs in surprise.

"Because of the parents neglect to teach their children, these students end up believing that working on small projects and the 'little-by-little' work ethic will get them somewhere! It's all lies! That's it, as your assignment you will not work on your homework during the winter break!"

Everyone was quiet after this announcement. The parents awe-struck and the students too frightened to cheer from this welcome relief of no work.

"Sensei…" the "class rep" interrupted.

"…Yes?"

"You're just saying that to get the blame off you because you forgot the conference was today, right?"

"Er…"

The blatantly optimistic girl stood up cheerfully, "Well let's start! I can't wait to show all the hard work we've done!"

Nozomu sensei, with his head bowed in defeat, grabbed a lesson book and set it on the podium. "I suppose…we should start then."

END


End file.
